Let's Record!
by Feardancer
Summary: Yuni's back with her iPod camera and records everyone. Very funny story. P.S. My grammar is now improving.


I wrote this fanfic just for more laughs, and to keep people occupied while I finish Yuni's Story. I'm making a loooooooooong chapter for it. And I hope my grmmar's a little bit better in this story. I got a new Grammar Check center on the computer, so I think that should help me out a little bit.

* * *

It was a nice, warm night at the EXTREME Arcade. I sat with Rage, Gus, Emi, Akira, Sa-Ja, Be-fU, R-Z, Zukin, and Kyo-fU. I was glad that I had my iPod nano charged, because I wanted to record everyone. While Zukin and Kyo-fU were playing DDR and Gus was in the bathroom, I was videoing everyone.

I aimed my iPod at Emi. "Say hi, Emi."

Her eye brow rose. "Are you recording it?"

I nodded.

"Okay."

I aimed it at Rage, then Sa-Ja, and Akira was a little bit difficult to catch on camera. He was using his book that he was reading to hide his face. Sa-Ja snatched his book away, but Akira's face was blocked by his hand. Rage and I laughed as he was trying to hide himself.

"And there's the protective couple fighting," Rage said. The iPod was facing at Rage's direction. "Wassup, peoples? The name's Rage."

I moved my camera at everyone. "Rage is the awesome takoyaki chef, Emi's the inventor, and Sa-Ja and Akira are my bodyguards," I pulled out my binder, my sketch book, and my notebook from my backpack. "This is all of the stuff we're all using to make our manga, in Emi's binder is her famous book..."

Emi grabbed her book. "This is not my book, it's my bible..."

I knew that Emi was just kidding. Then I aimed the iPod at Akira's book. "Akira's reading some cool stuff in his magazines..." I heard Gus sitting right next to Emi. "And there's Gus, back from the bathroom."

He flipped my iPod off.

Emi giggled. "Oh, Gussie..."

"Aw, c'mon Gus. Say hi!" I said.

He looked down at his hands. "I didn't wash my hands." Gus got up from his seat, and went back to the bathroom.

Akira's face was showing. Rage pointed at him. "Get Akira! Get Akira!"

I aimed the iPod at him while he was walking. "Ewww, he didn't! Gross! He touched everything!"

Be-fU waved at the iPod. "Hey, Yuni. I have a question."

"What is it, Be-fU?"

"Why is it that Zukin beats Kyo-fU up and she doesn't beat everyone else up?"

"She doesn't beat Rage up because she says she's his bodyguard."

Be-fU snickered. "Figures..."

R-Z kissed Be-fU on the top of his head. "This is my sweet boyfriend."

"Awww," I said. "And I got all of that on film."

Gus came back to the table. "I'm back."

"Now I can give you a hug." Emi said as her arms wrapped around him.

Zukin came over at our table. I aimed the iPod at her. "Yuni, are you taking pictures?" she asked.

"She having it recorded as a video." Rage answered.

"Oh, hi!" she said and waved.

"Hey, baby." Kyo-fU said. He hugged her from behind.

She smiled at him. "Hey, cutie!"

Rage got into my sketch book. "Let's see how far Yuni's got in our sketches." He went through all of my pictures that I drew. "Yuni, what's this?"

I aimed the iPod at the picture I drew in the sketch book. It showed me and Rage giving each other a kiss on the lips. "That's you and me."

"See this people? Yuni's a pretty good artist, huh?" he asked. "For some reason, she just can't stop doing this. She has to do that sometimes." We went through the original characters. I aimed the iPod at Sa-Ja.

"Hello, everyone." Sa-Ja said.

Akira showed his face again from his book. "I got Akira! Ha! Ha!"

He stuck his tongue out at the camera. "Are you happy? Will you leave me alone now?"

I giggled. "No, now smile. You're on camera."

"Hold on, Yuni." Sa-Ja said. "Look what I've done to this girl on the cover of this magazine."

Sa-Ja drew a beard and mustache over a smiling actress that we both hate. "Ha! Serves her right!"

"Hey, Yuni. Can I see the character list?" Zukin asked.

I took the folded paper out of my notebook, and let Zukin look at it. She scanned the paper very carefully. "Rage's other name is Angellelo?"

"It's Angelo." Rage said.

"It doesn't even spell Angelo. It spells Angellelo."

"That's just for right now," I said. "I'm gonna look it up later."

"Okay, but I'm just saying."

I found Rage and Zukin having a thumb war. She stretched her arm at him. "There's Zukin trying to beat him." I was getting everything on tape.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Rage stated.

Zukin laughed. "I didn't cheat."

Sa-Ja was laughing at Rage and Zukin. "Look at these two over here."

"This is so much fun," I said. "I love recording." I aimed the camera on the character list for our book. "Here is the list of the characters of our story."

"Lemme see!" R-Z said.

"R-Z, no!" Emi said. "You'll rip it up!"

"I wanna see me!"

I let the camera slowly go down through the characters, the suddenly... RIP! She ripped the top part and now it was half a paper. She giggled with guilt. Rage and I gasped. Laughter came out at our table. I aimed the camera at her.

"Hold up the piece, R-Z! Hold it up!" I said. "Look what R-Z just did! Look what R-Z just did! She ruined it!"

"I'm so sorry!" R-Z giggled.

"Alright, let's see who she destroyed!"

"You destroyed..." Rage looked down at the paper.

"Tatsuya." I giggled. "You destroyed Tatsuya which was supposed to be Zero's other name."

"Zero, I'm so sorry!" she fake-sobbed.

"Okay, Yuni," Akira said. "Let's not waste the iPod's battery. Turn it off."

"Okay," I said. "Say bye!" I told the gang.

Everyone said bye at the camera, then I turned it off. What a day that was at the arcade.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
